


A bad night

by awhorefor2Dcharacters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Party, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Boyfriend, Volleyball, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, friends - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhorefor2Dcharacters/pseuds/awhorefor2Dcharacters
Summary: Toshi and yourself never fight, so why did it have to be today out of all days?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	A bad night

You had had the worst day possible, at least that’s what you thought. You hoped, prayed, begged, and pleaded to be left alone by the universe, you had paid for all the bad actions you had done. Unfortunately, it didn’t go as you wished, because after getting the worst grade in two quizzes, forgetting your sports uniform resulting in an hour of detention, and being rejected by two of the three music clubs in your school, you concluded that you had just encountered the worst luck to ever exist. 

Ushijima and yourself never actually fought. In a good 6 months of relationship never once had he raised his voice and neither did you. But, coincidentally it was that day you two chose to get into the most heated fight in front of the entire volleyball team. It had started like any other little bickers you had, Wakatoshi thought you could do better than the music club and you insisted that no you couldn’t do better if they had rejected you. Before you knew it you were screaming, tears starting to fall out of your eyes and roll down your face. Ushijima had raised the volume of the deep voice you usually found sexy and irresistible; and let out cold words, articulating every single syllable. Wordless, you brought your tearing eyes up to him, discovering his impassioned expression and after a few seconds ran out of the gymnasium and to your dorm room.

At least three hours had passed since you last talked to anyone. You had laid on your bed ever since you came running from the gymnasium; half-sleeping, half thinking. Your thoughts were rushing through your mind in an unorganized motion, leaving you with questions but no answers. You heard a light beeping sound coming from your school bag, signaling that you had just received a message. You walk towards your desk where your bag is sitting, secretly hoping that it was Wakatoshi. But it was not. The message was from your friend Takashi inviting you to a party in one of the houses close to Shiratorizawa. Coming back to your small bed, you didn’t really give any more thought to the matter other than: “Well the day can’t get any worse can it?”. Writing back to Takashi with a positive answer you ask him for more information about the party. 

If you were completely honest with yourself, you would have preferred spending the evening curled up in your bed little spooned by Toshi, or at least go to this party with him. You missed his arms protecting you from all the drunk teenagers as he made a path for the two of you. You were a tiny bit scared, it was the third party you ever attended and the first one without your boyfriend to enjoy it. But here you were so might as well enjoy it right? You walked up to your friends who were sitting down on couches around a small coffee table and sat after greeting everyone. You realized Takashi was sitting next to you when he presented you with a little cup filled with what seemed to be a reddish alcohol. Your eyes plant themselves into Takashi’s and you ask him what the drink is. 

“Drink and guess!” He shouts to be heard over the music. With a bit of skepticism, you bring the cup to your lips and take in a small amount of the drink. It was sweet and sour at the same time, burned your throat, and had a cherry aftertaste. Yet after all your mental research you couldn’t take a single guess. 

“So what is it? I can’t guess.” You ask your friend and turn your head towards where he is. But you find no one. Throwing your eyes around the room to find him, you instead see a skinny redhead accompanied by a tall and muscular brown-haired boy. A duo you knew too well. You sip the rest of the delicious drink and take one or two other cups hoping it’ll give you enough courage to apologize to Shiratorizawa’s Miracle Boy. And you were right. Before you could even say volleyball, you found yourself in front of the man you loved, your thoughts mixed up, and unable to formulate a proper sentence. It didn’t matter because before you could even let out a sound the cold voice you met today welcomed you again. 

“So this is how you act when we fight? Go to a party and get drunk? Honestly y/n I didn’t know you were that petty.” Hearing your name come out of his mouth always was pleasing but this time every single one of his words was filled with utter disgust almost as if he thought you were the most repugnant creature in the world. You wanted to explain to him, apologize for attacking him earlier and move on but what came out of your mouth instead wasn’t exactly on the same line. 

“Well, y-you’re here too so I don’t think you’re on-one to talk, Ushiwaka-SAN. Maybe you came to flirt with some girls.” You could see his, until now stoic traits turn to utter anger but you continued anyway. “Though I’d doubt it, you’re so s-shy and all.” You internally screamed, knowing you didn’t mean any of what you were saying but you couldn’t help it: you were too drunk to explain yourself. “I only am here because Tendou informed me of your presence, l/n-chan. And I believe you’ve had enough to drink. Let’s go.” His imperturbable expression was back on his face judging you with his eyes.

You agreed with him. You had to stop drinking and go home to get some sleep. Only, you were in everything but your right mind and decided that you still wanted to party. 

“No. I still want to party, I didn’t even dance yet. And I still want to drink the red potion.” You told him, an innocent smile decorating your face. 

“You’ve had quite enough to drink y/n-chan. Let’s go now.” You could barely hear him, sign that he was actually pissed. You didn’t care though. You looked at him in the eyes before walking towards the kitchen counter. You could feel him walking behind you, and stop a few steps away from your body. Serving yourself some more of that red alcohol you drank it all at once, the beverage hurting your esophagus. You didn’t lose eye contact, not for the first or the fourth drink.

You were starting to heat up, feeling the room get hotter and more cramped. But your mind was too foggy for you to think like you usually did. Toshi wasn’t in front of you anymore and you actually had lost any sight of him. You were dancing in the middle of the living room, hands in the air, letting the music take control of your body. That is until you felt two unknown hands on your hips and a body come closer and closer to yours as the seconds went by. Although your vision was blurred and your judgment was clouded, you knew these hands weren’t Toshi’s. The man started moving his body against yours, his hands guiding your hips with an enormous force. Trying hard to get your unwanted partner to let go of you, you scream. “Let me go, you crazy mister!” You sounded like an unconvincing two years old. But your voice lightly echoing in the room was enough for Toshi to find you. 

“I think she asked you to let go of her.” The voice came from behind your harasser and yourself. You knew it very well and decided to let Ushijima take care of the situation. “I can’t even speak right now”, you thought.

You felt a warm hand take yours and gently push you out of the way and before you could even realize it, the sound of a fist coming in contact with a cheek rang in your ears. The music had stopped and everyone was watching the famous unperturbed Ace lose his cool. He threw his hand a second time pushing his enemy to the ground before saying. “Stay away from her or any girl.”

Grabbing your hand for the second time in a few minutes, Ushijima guides you through the crowd, out of the house, and back into the academy. His steps were big and fast unlike yours, resulting in you tripping five times a minute and finally falling at a third of the way. You felt two strong arms enfold you and save you from the ground. Toshi lifts you up and carries you like he would a bride or a princess, you instinctively wrap your arms around his neck and lay your head on his torso, inhaling his masculine perfume. You quickly start to fall asleep, rocked by his footsteps.

The room was dark, but you could see a beam of light coming from a nearby window. You were on a bed, facing a wooden desk. A volleyball was sitting on it as well as a single picture of Ushijima and yourself. “So I’m in his room.” You thought at the same moment you felt your back get warmer. Toshi was sleeping next to you, his torso touching your back and his head in your messy hair. You decided to go back to sleep when you felt your stomach make noises and nausea took your body. Running towards the small bathroom you open the door and sit on the ground, body facing the toilet, your face getting paler by the second. You feel the last rumbles in your stomach before starting to throw up as silently as you can, trying hard not to wake up your boyfriend. In vain, in the middle of your vomit action, you feel two hands grab your hair and pull it out of the way, and a body in a low squat position behind you. 

“Toshi, I don’t want you to see me like this. Could you wait outside?” You ask now laying on the bathroom floor, your stomach still hurting and ready to give in at any moment. “I don’t see what I’m worth if I am here for your good moments and not your crappy ones, don’t you think?” He asks with a small smile on his face. You feel your heart melt with his words but the cuteness of the moment is stopped when you feel your body starting the second round. 

Your head was laying on your boyfriend’s torso, your body sitting beside his legs. You honestly had lost track of time, and for all, you knew you could’ve been sitting on the bathroom floor for 20 minutes or two hours. You feel Wakatoshi’s body slightly move and his voice tickles your ear. “We should go to sleep. Do you want to wash first?” Suddenly feeling extremely filthy, you answer by the positive. For the second time of the night, Wakatoshi lifts you up from the ground and leaves you alone in the bathroom. You start taking your clothes off and hop in the shower.

The shower was hot, the water falling on your skin helping you release the day’s pressure. Your until now tense muscles finally found a way to relax. Before you knew it, tears were falling down your face mixing with the hot water, a sob unintentionally leaving your mouth. Each tear helped you feel better and let go of the bad day you had. You continued crying, slowly forgetting where you were, letting each tear erase your memories of this horrible day. You felt the water stop, and the coldness made you shiver. Two big hands wrapped a warm towel around your body, you looked up, your questioning eyes looking at Wakatoshi. The sound of his deep voice broke the silence. “I heard you. Do you want to talk about it?”. His voice was full of concern as was his face. You took the towel and got up, this time properly wrapping yourself in it. 

At this point, shame was the master of your thoughts. you were so ashamed to have such a caring person by your side and act like a greedy child. You were so ashamed to have a partner, to not be alone yet you acted like you were. How could you not see that he only wanted what was good for you? Were you that jealous that he was better than you at everything? Was that it? With these thoughts, tears started blurring your vision again, and finally looking at Ushijima you jumped into his arms, your hands encircled his neck, hiding your face in his chest. More tears fell down from your eyes, wetting his shirt but he didn’t care. You were crying in his arms and he was unbelievably afraid that it was his fault. Could he have hurt you so much? Did his words back at the gymnasium have touched you to this point? He only wanted to support you and show you that everything happens for a reason. He wanted you to know how much he believed in you and your abilities. He had to apologize. But you beat him to it. 

“I’m so sorry Toshi. I acted like a capricious kid. I’m so so sorry, you just wanted to be nice and I was horrible.” Your voice was broken but you still were talking as loud as you could. You wanted him to understand how bad you felt. Hearing your crying voice made his heart shatter and he was sure you could hear it. “And back at the party, I acted like a crazy woman and just got you in trouble. I’m so sorry. You’re always so nice to me, why can’t I be more like you?!” The words were flowing out of your mouth and you couldn’t stop yourself. You hoped the guilt would go away with these words but it really was Toshi’s who made you feel better. “It’s okay. I wasn’t mad at you to begin with. I have my faults in this too.” He took your shoulders, pulled your head out of his chest, and made your eyes meet. “Never forget that I’m here for you ok? I’m here anytime you need me.” 

It was a reflex. An unconscious response to his words. Your lips crashed onto his, your hands met his hair, while his scooped up your cheeks. He started moving his lips and you followed his movement, unable to think about anything else than his lips on yours. They were sweet, almost like a child’s that had just eaten a lollipop. The kiss was tender and you realized, tonight more than ever he made sure to be as gentle as possible like his superhuman force would break you in half. You started pulling his hair and felt his smile on your lips. You felt your legs starting to give out and Toshi’s hands left your face for your waist holding you up. He stopped the kiss after letting out a soft chuckle. “You should get dressed or else you’ll catch a cold.” He looked at the big towel surrounding your body. 

“(y/n)?” Toshi whispered in your ear. “Are you awake?”. You let out a soft noise, meaning that you had not yet fallen asleep. You opened your eyes to see Toshi staring at your face, making you blush like you never had. “Don’t stare at me like that you creep.” You whispered giggling. Despite the darkness, you could see an honest smile on his face. A few seconds passed before any of you said anything.

“Hey (y/n).” You let out a soft noise, meaning that you had not yet fallen asleep. “I love you (y/n).” You opened your eyes to look at him. Boy, oh boy were you in love with his man. “I love you too Toshi.”

ALTERNATIVE ENDING.

“Hey (y/n).” You let out a soft noise, meaning that you had not yet fallen asleep. “Oikawa should have come to Shiratorizawa, don't you think?” You opened your eyes to look at him. “Just go to sleep Toshi.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!! this is my first one shot so I hope it's good and you like it!!


End file.
